1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a methodology that may be embodied in engagement templates for assessing delivery of information technology (IT) services to customers. More particularly, the present invention includes an improved system and method for evaluating the maturity of the IT service delivery system and for identifying factors which cause or contribute to a customer's perception of poor service. One embodiment of an engagement template includes an IT service matrix which rates the service in several key attributes according to a level of maturity and increasing customer satisfaction.
2. Background Art
The description of the present invention which follows is based on a presupposition that the reader has a basic knowledge of information technology (sometimes referred to as data processing) and the delivery of IT services to customers, whether the customers are members of the same corporate organization as the IT organization (in a captive IT facility) or in an outsourcing organization which is hired to provide IT services to a corporate organization (sometimes the IT function is partially outsourced and partially performed in-house). Such IT organizations frequently involve a significant cost to the corporation. This significant cost sometimes raises the question of whether the IT organization is worth the expense and whether it can be improved, which often entails a consulting engagement by an outside organization to review the IT services, identify weaknesses and propose changes which will deliver better IT services or reduce IT costs or some combination of the two.
One approach to evaluating the effectiveness of an IT operation is to focus on the processes and procedures which are employed by the IT operation itself. This is sometimes referred to as a production method, since it focuses on the production of IT deliverables in assessing the effectiveness and the adequacy of the IT operation. This is also an inwardly aligned evaluation does assist in evaluating the efficiency of the IT infrastructure by aligning the goals and initiatives across the enterprise's processes. It allows an emphasis on repeatability, consistency and robust process execution across the enterprise.
However, process assessment (looking at the processes used in the IT organization) may be a useful indicator of IT effectiveness but it is not as good an indicator of the satisfaction and value as perceived by the users of the IT services (the external customers who are using the IT services being provided by the IT organization).
Thus, the prior art systems for assessing information technology delivery systems have undesirable disadvantages and limitations which impact the effectiveness of the assessments and limit the scope of recommendations for improvements.